1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of 2,4,4,4-tetrachlorobutyl acetate as a dye carrier for disperse dyeing of hydrophobic textile fibers, particularly polyesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dye carriers in disperse dyeing of hydrophobic textile fibers is well known. Dye carriers are chemical substances added to the dye bath principally to accelerate the rate of the dyeing process. Carriers may also assist in the improvement of the color yield (depth of color) of the dyeing process, aid in level dyeing and in the penetration of the dyestuff into textile fiber.
Many chemical substances have been employed as dye carriers. For example, substances that have been, or are presently used as carriers include the following:
ortho phenylphenol PA0 methyl benzoate PA0 butyl benzoate PA0 biphenyl PA0 methyl-2 hydroxy 3-methyl benzoate PA0 methylnapthalene PA0 1,2,4-trichlorobenzene PA0 para-phenylphenol PA0 perchloroethylene PA0 benzoic acid PA0 methylsalicylate PA0 diphenyl oxide PA0 benzyl benzoate PA0 methyl cresotinate PA0 diallyl phthalate PA0 diphenyl phthalate PA0 dimethyl phthalate PA0 m-paratoluate benzoate
Nevertheless, many of the commercial carriers have one or more drawbacks including lack of availability, unpleasant odor, high toxicity, high volatility, and poor dispersion stability.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel dye carrier for the disperse dyeing of hydrophobic textile fibers such as polyesters.